


Purples' Not Your Color

by ShittyLookingStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating Sans, Crossover with 2P Hetalia, F/M, Jealous Sans, Protective Chara, Read, crack writing, don't, honestly, reader has magic, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyLookingStars/pseuds/ShittyLookingStars
Summary: *insert clever summary*





	1. Learn From Your Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I didn't really wanna posts this but eh. Hope you enjoy but try not to cringe so much tho~

  
As you continued your slumber, your figure safe and secured in your self-made burrito fort; you enjoyed the comfiness your bed provided you.

Suddenly, you felt an arm wrap itself around your waist, pulling you closer to the other side of the bed, but sadly, your blanket cocoon armor did not make it when you rolled your way to the other side. Much to your dissatisfaction, you now had to use your blanket like a normal person.

Your nostrils were greeted with a foul smell of cheap wine and cigarettes' ashes, smiling a bit, you nuzzled your face towards your grumpy smelly Frenchman.

"Someone's touchy this morning~" you hummed, allowing yourself to become controllable in your boyfriend's embrace despite his horrible smell. You made a mental note, reminding yourself to tell Francois to shower his lazy ass later.

Francois responded with an irritated and exhausted huff.

"Shut up woman, I am tryzing to sleep" he muttered, "You 'ave nozing important plan so go to sleep"

Giving him a very amused smile you said a bit too proudly,"Actually I do have plans and your coming with me, remember how I promise to visit my siblings that's today"

"Like I said nozing important" he grunted before resuming back to his "slumber" then suddenly you started to hear him snore.

"Francois, don't be like that" you pouted.

He responded by snoring even louder.

You frowned by this till suddenly a devious smirk began to play on your lips as a plan began to display itself in your head as you noticed the small pail where Francois keeps his wine was conveniently lying in the corner of the room. Using a bit of magic, you used it to open your guys' door despite the eerie creek that the door made, Francois was still sleeping like a rock.

"Phase one done" you chuckled "Phase two go"

You then began to use your magic to levitate the small pail through the door into the hallways till you made a sudden turn left and also using a bit more magic, you opened the door that leads to the bathroom and used, even more, magic to turn on the sink to fill the pail with cold water. When you were done, you began to slowly levitate the pail back to your guys' shared room.

Francois still playing his role as the big alpha spoon was completely unaware of your plans. His possessive hold around your form was still there till...

"Francois dear~" you whispered huskily in his ear as you nestled your head further into his neck, giving him a trail of slight nips and small kisses.

He moaned by this"Cher, it's too early to be 'orny" Francois still didn't even lift a lash.

You saw the pail by the door now and slowly, you let it float inside the room.

"But Francois" you whined"Am I not allowed to show my ever so handsome boyfriend, the love and affection he deserves besides~"

The pail was now above Francois' head, only an inch away.

You paused before saying a bit too innocently " ** _I just wanna play~_** "

His eyes shot up at this point, knowing that you only use that voice if you were planning to do something really stupid. "Cher, please don-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, you shoved him off your guys' shared queen bed and when he landed on his butt, you dismissed your magic which disappeared in purple wisps. This cause the pail to fall down and soak your boyfriend with its cold contents.

You were laughing hysterically at this point. Not wanting to die young, you got up and ran out of the room laughing so that you could avoid the wrath of your soaking wet yet very fuming boyfriend.

"YOU BITCH" you heard him yell from the hallway as he went to chase you.

As you continued running, a door swung forward to reveal the very colorful brit. "SWEAR JAR!" To avoid getting crushed by the door, you teleported to the other side of the hall. You still heard his cursing from down the hall. "FUCKING 'ELL" From what you can assume, you forgot to turn off the sink earlier and looking back at Francois fallen figure, he must of slipped, but determine to get your childish ass, Francois got back up and he resume his chase.

Francois started to catch up to you, then out of fright, you let out a high pitch scream before you used your magic to knock over some random things. The noise caused another person to wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"Alan yelled readying his bat.

You gulped by this then teleported downstairs.

"ALAN SWEAR JAR" Oliver shouted, shoving the glass jar by the brunette.

"FUCKING 'ELL! SHE'S DOWNSTAIRS!"Francois facepalmed before jumping over the ledge of the staircase.

"FRANCOIS SWEAR JAR" Oliver yelled turning around.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS SHIT"Mathieu yelled from his room, banging the walls a couple of times to emphasize his point.

"MATHIEU SWEAR JAR!" Oliver yelled, far beyond irritated by this point "DOES ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE HAVE MANNERS"

  
{Le Time skip}

After having to clean up the mess you made in the FACE Manor and getting steamy with your boyfriend(HA!I GOT NO TIME TO WRITE BOUT' THAT STUFF o3o), you were finally on your way to visit your siblings. You guys were currently walking there since though a series of events, Francois smashed the car into a tree when he was trying to get you down. You couldn't really use your magic right now since Oliver, a better mage, had put you on probation by making you wear a stupid collar since "Magic is not a toy poppet ", "You can't just keep waving it around, it's dangerous poppet" and "It requires great responsibility an-Are you even paying attention, Poppet? This is a very serious matter!". Much to your embarrassment, Francois took advantage of the situation by getting you a tag and placing it on your collar. The tag had "Property of Francois" engraved on the gold tag.

"I 'ate you"Francois muttered, irritated that he had to go. He wrapped his arm around your waist as you two walked down the sidewalk.

"That's not what you said earlier" you teased.

"Vat I recalled from earlier was having my di-" you cut him off , blushing a deep red, covering your face with your hands "Okay. Okay. Fine, I know you're upset but please don't say things like that while we are in public.

Francois seemed to smirk by this. Forming his own way of revenge for earlier. He rested his chin on your head before he said in a low voice "Vhy not? You seem to have no problem vith me earlier when you vere all hot and bother while you vere panting and begging me to-hmmph"

You once again, cut him off by smashing your lips with his. The foul taste of cigars made it's way to your mouth, but before you knew it, Francois deepened the kiss by letting his tongue slip in, his tongue fighting for dominance against yours till you heard an awkward cough, a laugh, and an excited squeal.

"I s-ship it"a familiar voice stuttered.

"HA! PUNK GO GET SOME" you heard your best friend say. Separating from the kiss you playfully punched Undyne in the shoulder"Shut up, fishy breath"

"Umm h-hi (Y/n)" you heard Alphys stammer.

"Oh my gosh, this precious cinnamon roll" you thought before embracing her in a hug "Hi Alphys!How has Fishbrain been treating ya?"

"W-well, Undyne and I-I are doing ver wel-"Alphys was cut off by her girlfriend's battle cry-like yell

"HEY!I'M RIGHT HERE AND ALSO HANDS OFF MY WIFEY (Y/N)! SHE'S TAKEN" Undyne yelled, scooping Alphys off your hands

"YOU ALREADY LOST YOUR CHANCE" Undyne shouted while sticking out her tongue

"Really (Y/n)?" Francois raised a brow before staring at you questioningly.

"Ey' don't judge me because I choose you, right?" you gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

Despite the warm greetings you received from your friends, you suddenly sense an increased of magic flaring behind you. Sighing, you turned around to face your ex-fiance before you smiled weakly and said "Hey Sans?"

Sans flinched, his default grin beginning to drop slightly"Err hi (Y/n-n)" he stuttered a bit before letting out a deep sigh"Listen (Y/n) about what happen those months ago"

"Woah, chill there Sans" you motioned your hand"You don't have to apologize because out of all honesty, I have forgiven you like two days after the break up"

"Wait wha-then why didn't you come visit me?" Sans said in disbelief.

"Well Sans, remember we broke up which means what I do shouldn't matter to you anymore" you said, awkwardly scratching your neck"Besides, I don't really blame ya. Marriage is a big commitment and I was just not the right girl for you. Just cause we went out for three years doesn't mean you have to force yourself to like me. You met someone new, someone that sparked your life, and that's good for you. I just wished you broken it off with me first instead of going behind my back"

Sans' eye lights to seem to go out at this point, his phalanges went out to reach you."But (Y/n) I still-"

"I believe zats enough" Francois said extinguishing his cigarette on San's bright blue sweater "It doesn't take a genius to figure out vat you are going to say. Now listen 'ere, you just can't go confess your mushy feelings to my GIRL infront of me, her BOYFRIEND, wit' your sob story. "

"AN I THINK THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE GOT! BYE EVERYONE! FRANCOIS AND I ARE ON A MISSON BYE" you said, pulling Francois' arm and practically dragging him.

Sans just stared at the empty spot where your form once was.

Sighing, he placed a phalange over his socket to prevent any tears from falling.

Damn it.

Damn it.

**DAMN IT.**

He once again lost his chance to straighten things with you. He didn't care that ashtray was there, he just wanted to talk to you. In all honesty, after you caught him doing the unspeakable and left him. He couldn't handle it and he became an utter mess.

{Time Travel Back Now!}

It was another casual day with you and your skeletal boyfriend and you were honestly happy because, in a few more days, you would soon become Mrs.Skeleton. You sighed happily remembering how he proposed.

 

-Flashback-

  
Sans took you for a walk and even showed you his old home in the Underground. After that he took you to the Waterfalls where you two just sat down on the field of blue flowers. Sans handed you the strange blue flower, he told that if you listen very closely, it would tell you something really special so you eagerly placed the flower to your ear only to hear those special words.

" _Will you marry me?_ "

It was faint but none of the less, still amazing.

Sans looked at you nervously as he saw you cover your mouth. Sans was on his knees by now, displaying the small blue velvet box. The expensive ring caught your sight.

"(Y/n) these past three years were the most amazing years that a lazy bag of bones like me has ever experience."

"You truly are an amazing girl, my Girl. You had helped me through so many things and even if time resets today, I am more than willing to do whatever it takes to get back to you even if I turn to dust trying."

"(Y/n) I love you more than anything. You are the brightest star that has ever made it through dark void of a life and I wish to spend my entire existence with you so will you make me the happiest monster and will you marry me?"

Since you two were sitting in a field of echo flowers, the flowers caught on to what he said and began to repeat his words over and over.

Tears were streaming from the side of your eyes at this and you tackled Sans into a **_BONE_** -crushing hug before showering him with kisses. "You stupid bonehead of course," you said through sobs, still holding onto him. Sans really does know how to be a sweetheart.

-End of Flashback-

  
Right now, you were working on Sans' lunch. You were going to surprise him at work today because lately, he has been coming home late and he would be more tired than usual so being the good girlfriend that you were, you would always tend to his needs such as giving him soothing messages through his bones till he falls asleep.

Then as if you have been shot through your purple soul, you flinched and then began to grimace as doubts began to fill your mind. Chara has also been very aggressive towards Sans lately and would tell you constantly to keep an eye on him since he does tend to wander. You didn't want to assume the worst. Besides, you trusted Sans with all of your heart, but lately, the signs began to show so you tried your best to ignore it, not allowing yourself to overthink the situation since Sans is marrying you so he doesn't have the time to be seeing other women when he's with you, right?

Reassuring yourself for a bit, you finished your packing and teleported out the shared home of the skelebros and teleported right in front of a very tall building labeled "CORE INC". Sans was a researcher here and he also works along sides with your friend Alphys.

As you entered the building, you immediately saw the panic in Alphys face as she tried to usher you to a different direction away from Sans office.

"Woah there, Alphy" you grinned before dramatically saying"Whatca arth doth doing? We cannot be having secret rendez-vous' because Alas both you and I are already taken. Sir Fishbreath has already claimed thee while Sir Boneybutt has my heart. Our unsaid love is forbidden"

The panicked look on Alphys' face soon disappeared as she busted out laughing and you soon joined in.

"Welp, that was fun" you told Alphys"But I really gotta see my future hubby, he gets cranky when he's hungry"

"(Y/n) Wai-it!"Alphys said tugging on your arm desperately"Now's not a good time"

"Why not Alphy?" You frowned before it shifted to a smile"Does that bonehead have a surprise for me?"

....

....

"Alphys?"

....

....

"Chara was right, wasn't he?" you said as tears threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry (Y/n)" Alphys said with a sigh "Wait, (Y/n)! Where are you going??"

"Gotta see in order to believe it" you mutter as you marched up to Sans office.

You heard a lot of shuffling and moans coming out from behind that door and you cringed by this before you began to knock on the door. You then felt your knees go weak as you pressed your forehead on the door.

"Knock Knock" you said in a raspy voice.

"(Y/n)?"Sans immediately shot up, rushing to get his clothes back on. The women he was with then began to awkwardly watch the scene play out in front of her as she saw Sans rush to the door.

"That's not how you answer the joke" you said under a shaky breath

"(Y/n) is it reall-Nevermind" Sans sighed knowing that he shouldn't be judging you right now because what he did is way worst then you saying a knock knock joke?

"Who's there?"Sans replied hesitatingly

"Come out?" This caused Sans to flinch"Come out who?"

"How come you didn't come out and tell me about this?" you said before breaking into a horrible fit of sobs.

Sans immediately swung the door open to see you. At that moment, you caught sight of the other female who just seemed to awkwardly wave at you. From there, you felt like your soul was ready to shatter.

She was beautiful and since she works in a very expensive corporation, she must be really smart too. She had very light skin with very long flowy brown hair. Her face was grazed in freckles as she had very bright blue eyes that seem to stare sorrowfully at yours. Though her makeup was a bit ruined, it still didn't look like it affected her looks that much. Not to mention she had larger assets compared to you.

You sighed, no wonder Sans did this. You weren't good enough. Gathering as much strength as you can, you managed to utter words that Sans' was hoping you wouldn't say."Sans, it's over and I-I don't ever want to see you again-n" You said pulling your ring off and shoving it into his phalanges."Here you can have-e your-r ring back. Sorry I wasted your time, btw I finished packing your lunch. Hope you have a happy life"

Sans felt like his whole world was falling apart. No no no no no. He fucked up. He fucked up big time.

"Babe, please no! I love you! Please I'll do anything just don't leave me. It was a mistake. please" Sans begged clutching your hands"I love you. We are supposed to get married. Have a family. Raise them. Watch them go. We are supposed to grow old together"

"I wanted that to Sans, but you should have thought about that before you went a cheat" you sighed "I gotta go, alright? I can't really handle seeing you right now"

Sans hugged you this time, really tightly "PLEASE!(Y/N)!PLEASE!DON'T LEAVE ME!I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!"

You shoved Sans off you and try to walk away, only to have him to grab on your leg. Practically crying at this point"(Y/N) PLEASE!" You sighed at this before using your magic to teleport you back to the skelebros home to start your packing.

Sans watched your figure disappear in purple wisps. He had you in his arms. You two were so happy but yet why did he do it?

It was sort of hard for you to explain to Papyrus why you were leaving, but you just told him that you and Sans were no longer together which means you have to move out. When he asked why you two weren't together you ended up crying and Papyrus didn't question you further.

It has been days already since you broke up with Sans and he has constantly been trying to call and text you but you would ignore him. Chara would always follow you around now like a guard dog. His reason was to "keep pests away", but Sans didn't give up.

He tried to convince Alphys to talk to you but Alphys said she already done enough and will not hurt her friend further.

Undyne didn't want to help him and Toriel was very disappointed in him, so pretty much he barely had any options besides Frisk who was always willing to lend a helping hand.

Papyrus started to see how depressed his brother became and would try to talk to you when you two hung out but you would usually tell him that Sans didn't want the relationship. Confused and sad, Papyrus would give up and resume back to whatever the heck you two were doing.

After the breakup, you moved back to your parents' home only to be greeted with the warm embrace by your older brother Chara.

"I told you he wasn't good enough" he muttered"I'm gonna kill him when I see him"

"Please don't" you heard Frisk say"(Y/n) you have to go see Sans, he's a mess right now and h-"

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO SEE THAT SMILEY TRASH BAG!HE DID THAT TO HIMSELF" Chara cuts off Frisk.

"Ey' guess I gotta go, Just heading out for a drink. I'll come home around 9 okay?" you said teleporting out of the room

"FRISK YOU IDOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" you heard Chara's yell from the distance

During that day, that's where you met Francois and your guys' friendship grew from there which then blossomed into your guys' beautiful chaotic relationship.

{Back to the Present}  
"Francois! What was that all about?" you said dragging your boyfriend"I know you are fussy but really?"

"Not my fault. 'e tried to make a move on you" he muttered"Your mine and nobody else. Now let's finis' t'is trip and go 'ome"

You two were in front of your old home now, before you could even knock on the door. The door swung open and you were tackled into a hug.

"MISS HUMAN! IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND WHO IS YOUR FRIEND THERE?"Papyrus asked before waving at Francois"HELLO OTHER HUMAN"

You saw Francois cringed and you laugh at that "Hey Papyrus, how you doing?"

"I AM DOING GREAT. I AM JUST HERE TO BABYSIT WITH THE ROYAL CHILDREN" Papyrus said proudly

"YOU ARE NOT BABYSITTING!"Chara yelled from across the hall. You chuckled by this.

"You're royal?" Francois whispered

"Technically, I am?" you said back"And there's also another thing you don't know"

"Vat is it?"Francois asked

"TAG YOUR IT!" You said running inside the house dragging Papyrus with you "EVERYONE RUN FRANCOIS HAS THE COOTIES"

A series of "ewws" were made in the house as your grumpy blonde walked inside. He sighed "this is going to be a long day"

{After Intense Game of Tag}  
Both you and Francois waved goodbye to your relatives till Francois stopped you.

"(Y/n)" he began "You are one of the most idiotic woman that I have ever met. You are childish and annoying but..." Francois paused before going on his knees. Papyrus squealed at this while Chara smirked at you while Frisk seems to frown.

"that's what makes me love you. You could keep me on my toes. You could handle having to put up with me while you I have to do the same with you. (Y/n) would you make me the luckiest man and marry me? I know we have only been together for months but I am willing to change those months into years as you become Mrs.Bonnefoy"

Francois revealed you a purple box that had a very dark purple jewel placed onto of the black band. It looked expensive, but you smiled by it before pulling Francois up by his collar and giving him a firm kiss."Of course"

Francois seemed to smile a bit before picking you up bridal style and giving you a light kiss on the forehead.

The sweet scene was soon interrupted when you saw Francois soul pop out. Just like yours, his was also purple but suddenly it turned to a sudden shade of blue and he was pushed off to the side.

Falling on your butt, you got up and ran to his side"Francois? Babe, you alright?"

Then Francois pulled a gun from under his shirt "You bastard, vat vas zat for?"

You looked at where Francois was pointing his gun at to see a very pissed off Sans, his magic flaring very dangerously.

"Oh shoot, my hands must have slipped" you heard Sans say in a low voice.

"Sans, enough alright?" you said, helping Francois up"We can't go back to what we were."

"But (Y/n), I still care about you. Please I don't care if you don't love me back. I don't care if you have to fake it. I just want you back. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you, just plea-"You sighed before embracing Sans in a hug, rubbing his scalp soothingly"Sans I moved on. It's about time, you do to"

He only seem to cry harder clutching onto your form in fear of if he let's go. You'll be gone again. You looked neverously at Papyrus and he seem to understood before he went to sweep his brother off your grasp.

"NO LET ME GO!I HAVE TO BE WITH HER!PLEASE"seeing Sans like this seemed to break your heart, but then you felt Francois hand on your shoulder.

"I zink we overvelcome our stay. Zank you for your hospitality, but we must be off" Francois said, taking your hand.

"SANS IT IS ENOUGH NOW" Papyrus said as his brother struggled"THE HUMAN HAS TO GO HOME"

When you and Francois were a safe distance away from them, Papyrus finally let his brother down and Sans began to break down. Papyrus immediately ran inside the house in search for ketchup since it usually helps Sans calm down.

"That's what you get trashbag" Chara chuckled, leaning on the doorway"You don't deserve her-OW FRISK"

Chara was cut off as Frisk had sharply elbowed him. That's when Sans immediately ran to Frisk.

"Please Frisk reset. I can't live without her" Sans begged "I can't stand seeing her in the arms of that ashtray"

"Sans but I prom-""I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PROMISE"

'Sans are you sure, you want this?"Frisk asked hesitantly

"FRISK DON'T YOU DARE!"Chara yelled

"She's happy now Sans. Do you really want to take that away from her?"Frisk said"If I do this, you'll be taking everything away from her"

.....

.....

.....

"Yes" Sans replied

"YOU FUCKER!"Chara yelled readying himself to strangle the fuck out of Sans but before he could do anything, everything could everything went black.

 

 

**[Reset?]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering why Frisk is so easily convinced on resetting besides the fact that they are besties is because after all the bullshit that he made Sans go though with his past resets he did when he was younger, in a way, he feels like he owes the skeleton monster since he did sort of killed his brother multiple times in past timelines.


	2. {Author's Notes}

Welp, hello everyone! 

 

Thank you for spending the time to read this! Originally my plan was to post this, move on to finish the chapter to my other story, and let you guys just imagine what happens next but after reading some of your guys' comments, it seems you want a sequel to this odd crack pairing. I really don't mind continuing this and besides, I got nothing better to do since I am stuck at home. [Francois: Zis dumbass broke 'er leg trying to do a flip in a bouncy 'ouse.] Err, no comment (0_0'). Anyways, I could go two ways about continuing this story and I am allowing you the beautiful and amazing readers to decide how I am going to finish this story.

For those of you interested instead of turning this into a full-length story, I could just have a bunch of different endings after this note which these endings would come with various scenarios such as:

Endings ##:

-Frisk doesn't reset;(Y/n) marries Francois

-Frisk resets;(Y/n) forgets but Francois & Sans remembers; you choose Francois

-Frisk resets;(Y/n) forgets but Francois & Sans remembers; you choose Sans

-Frisk resets;(Y/n) forgets but Francois & Sans remembers; you sees both of them as crazy and chooses no one

-Frisk resets; Sans remembers; you date Sans

-Frisk resets; Sans remembers; you date Francois

-Frisk loads and warns Sans;(Y/n) marries Sans

If you guys don't like the multiple endings idea then I could extend this to a full-on story, but once again you get to vote what happens:

What do you think Frisk should do?:

(a)Frisk resets

(b)Frisk loads

(c)Frisk doesn't do anything

Who do you think should remember if Frisk resets?(Sans will remember):

(a)Chara

(b)Francois remembers everything

(c)Francois remembers some

(d)Reader remembers everything

(e)Reader remembers some

(f)Someone else(Just type who you want)

Who do you think you should end up with?:

(a)Sans

(b)Francois

(c)No one

(d)Separate Endings for Sans and Francois

Also last question, how do you want Sans to behave?(Not a multiple choice option sadly)

Welp, that's all. Thank you all soo much for reading! Just type down in the comments and tell me how this should be finished. Byyyyeeeee~


	3. Unavoidable Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being short. (o3o')

**~Loading File~**

 

"Sans?"

.....

"Babe?"

.....

"Come on Lazy Bone, wake up" you chuckled, lightly shaking your koala of a boyfriend,"I gotta help Papy make breakfast"

Upon hearing your voice, Sans' eye shot up; magic surging out. Blinking off his drowsiness, he was surprised to see your smiling form towering over him; a smile he had longed missed. Hearing your voice, only caused him to hug you tighter, fearing that he was just dreaming.

"Please don't leave me, I love you (Y/n)" He choked out, his magic wavering in the air.

You frowned at this, the only times when you see Sans this undone is usually when he has nightmares. You took him in a protective yet loving hold, using your own magic to send comforting vibes to your distressed skele-bae.

"Shh, Sans calm down" You said, giving him gentle pets "See, I am still here. I don't know what went on in your dream but it's not real, okay? I am still here. I'm not going to leave my future hubby behind, alright."You then gave him a reassuring smile.

Sans was stunned.

It took him a moment to realize what was going on and that everything was real. Frisk didn't reset instead he just loaded. He loaded around the time he finished his proposal with (Y/n) and before he got tempted in his office which means he has a chance that he can't afford to waste. A chance to be with you, fix things, and give you the happy ending you deserve.

Regaining his composure, Sans finally lets your figure go.

"Sorry (Y/n), I didn't mean to rattle your bones" Sans grinned before throwing you a wink "Patella you the truth, I am having the breast view right now"

You blushed at this then shoved him off your lap."Damn it Sans!"

After that, you helped him up. "You're lucky I love you" You muttered, giving him a quick peck on the head before you teleported to the kitchen.

Sans then heard a high pitch scream.

"HUMAN WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" he heard his brother yell from downstairs.

Sans smiled by this, still rubbing the spot you kissed him on. It's been awhile since he actually made a genuine smile because, after the breakup, he missed you and you made it very obvious that you didn't want to get back together but his mind and soul stilled wandered and longed for your presence.

Sans let out a content sigh as he made his way downstairs into the living room. He allowed himself to flop onto the couch as he started to flip through the channels on the TV for awhile, groaning every time he saw a show that involved Mettaton. This continued until he heard his name being called from the kitchen.

"SANS! THE GREAT SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST IS DONE!" he heard his brother call out from the kitchen "THE SISTER HUMAN HAS ALSO ASSISTED ME ON MAKING SUCH A MASTERPIECE BUT MY COOKING SKILLS ARE STILL SUPERIOR"

Sans took the opportunity to slip a pun as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to you. "Sorry bro, but it kinda of seems im-pasta-able for anyone to have cool cooking skills like you"

"WHY THANK YOU SA-WAIT WAS THAT A PUN!" Papyrus groaned.

"No, Papyrus I would never. Besides, I don't see any " Sans smiles widen

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE" Papyrus pointed a finger accusingly.

"risoni-ng to it" Sans laughed, staring at the destroyed expression in his brother's face.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOW THE GREAT BREAKFAST IS NO LONGER GREAT!" Papyrus exclaimed, both his phalanges gripping each side of his scalp "IT HAS BEEN TAINTED"

"Woah, Papy what's wrong?" you asked innocently before you sent Sans a quick wink, "I think doesn't Sans want any spaghetti"

"Why's that human?" Papyrus asked.

"Because he doesn't have the stomach for it" you grinned"Even dough, he really should start putting some meat on his bones"

"HUMAN!NO DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Papyrus cried out in irritation.

"Awww, Sorry Paps, I didn't mean to get under your skin" you said.

"APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME!"Papyrus said while getting up"I AM LEAVING TO A PUN-FREE ZONE"

Papyrus left through the door, taking his plate of spaghetti with him. This left you and Sans to talk amongst yourselves, throwing some puns here and there.

~(insert conversation filled with puns)~

Sans let out a snort"Oh my god, babe. That was awful"

"Ey' but I got chu to smile right?"You said giving Sans a quick finger gun motion with a proud smirk on your face.

Sans blushed by this then he began to grimace. If you were this amazing then why did he cheat? Why did he go with that other women when he was with you? You're amazing, beautiful, funny, and so much more but why? Was it for lust? No, he has seen you two had messed around in the past but why? Why did he do it? At the moment, Sans started to feel like his sins crawl back. His smile straining a bit.

Noticing the sudden change of expression, you waved your hand in front of the sort skelly. "Sans? You okay"

"Er-yeah, I am fine (Y/n)" Sans said snapping back to reality"Hey, (Y/n)? Remember, how you wanted to watch (f/m)?How bout' we go watch it together"

"Awwee, is Sansy asking for a date?" you said playfully.

"Is that a no?"Sans teased back"Welp, that means I would have to eat all that (f/f) by myself then since after the movies, we are supposed to go to (f/r) but since you don't want t-"

"Okay, okay. I get it"you laughed, lifting your hands up in surrender"I'm going"

{Le Time Skip}

After spending about two hours watching (f/m), you guys stayed a tad bit longer in the movie theater since it had its own mini arcade in the side of the lobby which you and Sans kept playing games for who knows how long. You two also got banned that day for "cheating" on the crane game since Sans started to use some of his magic to levitate plushies. When the manager told you two to return the plushies, immediately you teleported out which Sans soon followed after. Realizing you forgot your phone, you teleported back. Only to be greeted with a picture of yourself and Sans, under the picture it said that you were both banned for "abusing the rights of using equipment" You then started to laugh obnoxiously. After you found your phone, you took a quick selfie with the poster then teleported back to Sans and you started to tell him about your discovery through choked laughter as you guys walked to (f/r).

Sans smile only seemed to grow wider as you told him the reason why you both were banned. When he saw you struggle to breathe through your laughter, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Hearing your laughter was like music to his ears till suddenly he started to hear his phone ring. Frisk was calling. Excusing himself for a bit, Sans told you he was getting an important call. Nodding, you allowed yourself to sit down on a nearby bench as you watch Sans go a safe distance away.

When Sans answered the call, he heard thrashing and yelling through the other line:

C:"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW FRISK!YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!YOU TELL ME NOT TO USE MY POWERS BUT YET YOU USE YOURS TO FUCK UP MY SISTER'S LIFE"

F:"CHARA!I DIDN'T USE ALL MY POWERS. I JUST LOADED INSTEAD OF RESET."

C:"THIS IS WAY WORST THAN A RESET!SHE'S BACK WITH THAT CHEATING ASSHOLE"

F:"I DIDN'T MESS UP HER LIFE!SHE STILL HAS THE CHANCE TO BE HAPPY.JUST WITH SANS!CHARA WE OWE HIM FOR EVERYTHING WE DID BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND"

C:"I ONLY OWE HIM A FOOT UP THE ASS!"

A loud crash was heard then the line went silent before Chara started to speak up again.

C:"You know what Frisk? Why do I have to keep my promise when you can't keep yours, but before I reset I think I should have _my own fun~_ "

F:"CHARA!STEP BAC- **HRRKK** "

Sans felt his nonexistent heart drop as he heard intense coughing from the other side, the sound of metal against flesh, and crazed laughter ranged his head. Before Sans knew it, everything went silent before he heard Chara mockingly say "Hey **trashbag** ~"

"Here's are some words of advice the next timeline around, stay away from my sister."

'You brat!"

"It's funny how you think you could easily fix what you done?Actions have consequences asshole and you just took away my sister's happy ending so that you could get yours? An you say I'm messed up. **Besides Sans since when were you the one in control?** "

Sans flinched hearing the venom dripping from his voice when he spat out his name. Before Sans had the chance to do anything, everything went black.

 

**[Reset?]**

 

**[*Yes] [ No ]**

 

**~Resetting~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the fun to begin~


	4. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now looking through the eyes of a salty French fry.

 

Francois shot up from his bed. His purple button up hung loosely. Bottles were scattered everywhere.

"Vat zee 'ell?" he thought, stumbling to get up from his bed. He looked to his side, only to see it empty.

"Maybe you left to 'elp Oliver make breakfast," he thought.

His head was pounding at this point as if he just woken up to recover from a hangover, but ever since his relationship with you. Francois stopped his habit of drinking to the extremes unless it was a special occasion.

"Strange" he muttered. He couldn't really recall how he ended up in his room but he does remember walking down the street with you. He even remembered finishing his proposal with you. The moment was sweet till your crazy ex came in and literally just magically shoved him. Everything after that is just blank, he really couldn't remember how he and you got back to the Manor.

Francois then began to rub his head in irritation and the pulsing migraines were not helping, to him, nothing was adding up. After pondering for some time he eventually gave up and shrugged it off, "As long as you are safe and you're with him then everything should fine. Probably, you both got drunk yesterday to celebrate your guys' future marriage" Francois reasoned with himself.

His headaches started to kick in again, feeling too lazy to get up. Francois called from the hallway"(Y/N) PASS ME A GLASS OF WATER VHILE YOU'RE DOWNSTAIRS"

......

"(Y/N)"  
.....  
"(Y/N)"  
.....

Francois still got no response. Waiting a couple more minutes, your figure still didn't show up with the glass of water that Francois was spending 30 minutes yelling at you to get. This caused Francois to groaned as he went downstairs himself."Ugh, zis vomen"

When he walked into the kitchen, he only saw his three idiotic brothers. Oliver was near the counter, making his special "cupcakes" while Mathieu and Alan were just talking to each other by the table which Francois is already aware would turn into a fight later. He still didn't see you; this caused him to become a bit anxious.

"Oliver!"Francois yelled, getting the attention of the colorful male.

"Yes Francy-Pansy~" Oliver hummed

"Don't call me that..Where's (Y/n)?" Francois said, getting impatient; his nerves going crazy from not knowing where you were.

"(Y/n)?"Oliver quirked his brow in confusion"Who's (Y/n)?"

Francois felt his stomach drop.Where the hell did you go?

"Is she your girlfriend?Francois!Why haven't you told me you have a girlfriend?!!"Oliver beam"When did you two meet?Is she nice?When can I meet her?Francois!You simply must bring her over!"Oliver then started to bombard him with a bunch of questions but like a ticking bomb, Francois exploded.  
"CUT ZEE SHIT OLIVER!YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS!NOW CUT ZEE CRAP AND TELL ME VERE SHE IS! STOP BEING A USELESS SHIT AND TELL ME"

(Me: Damn a bit too much salt for the french fry xD Okay I stop for now :3)

Oliver immediately shuts his mouth, tears threatened to fall the sides of his freckled face; he didn't even bother scolding him about his cursing. As mean as Francois is to others, he never raised his voice so aggressively towards him which is what surprised and also pained Oliver when he yelled at him. Even when they were younger, Francois was just always calm and patient even when he's angry, he would usually say nothing or ignore it if something has been bothering him but he would never lash out at any of his brothers.

Before Francois could realize the damage, he has caused. Oliver already left the kitchen, straightening his bowtie before saying a quick apologize then he ran up to his room to what Francois assumes he's going to cry in there.

Francois only sighed at this, knowing he had let his nerves get the best of him but he couldn't help it. It was obvious that he's tired, has a painful headache, and his patience was below waters by now besides all he wanted to know was where his wifey was at but the fact that he didn't see any signs of her and how Oliver was playing dumb; this just caused him to become beyond irritated, frustrated, angry, and confused.

Francois stopped his train of thought when he started to overhear Mathieu's and Alan's conversation which it irked him:

"Ey' who you think this (Y/n) chick is?"

"I don't know, she's probably a hallucination. Francois just might be high or something but whatever drugs he's on. I want some."

"That's not how drugs work"

"Fine then she's probably one of his one-night st-FUCK!WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE"Alan yelled, holding his bleeding nose.

"Don't say that about her" Francois hissed"Now both of you quit your bitchin' and zell me vhere she is?"

"Francois are you okay?"Mathieu asked genuinely concern"There's no (Y/n) here. Never was"

"But zhe was 'ere!Zhe went home with me last night!Zhe has been livin' 'ere went us for the past months you idots!'ow can you idots not know her!"Francois exclaimed.

Mathieu placed a hand over his shoulder."Francois, there's no girl.There's no (Y/n).You just came back yesterday drunk that's it. Maybe she was just part of a dream or something. Come on, man. This is a really new level for you. You never yelled at Oliver and you never laid a punch that bad to Alan.If this (Y/n) chick is real then she's not worth it if she has you going against family"

"Don't touch me"Francois swatted Mathieu's hand off before saying in a low tone"Zhe is real!Don't you dare zay zat about her!"

Before Mathieu knew it, he saw the older male run off back in his room.

Francois was pissed at this point. His already messy room was beginning to be torn to shreds. Francois began to freak out, the more he dug in his room; the more confused he got. He found zero traces of you. None of your clothes or any of your belongings were in his room. He found nothing but what pained him the most was the fact that the expensive ring he gave you was just safely secured in his box. Francois didn't really buy the ring, his mother gave it to him.

-Flashback-

"Francois, dear?" his mother called, weakly placing her hand over his yet still having the strength to squeeze it very affectionately towards the young child.

"Francois, my baby, my stubborn little boy" his mother chuckled as she ruffled his messy blonde hair"You have your father's eyes, his face and even his personality"

Tears began to fall from her eyes before she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Mom?"

"Francois, it's time" she muttered "I'm going to be going with Daddy soon"

"VAIT!YOU CAN'T LEAVE!MOM!WHOSE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF US!?!"

"I'm sorry, I have to leave you boys so early but please take care of your brothers," she told him, stroking his head as he started to sob"Francois, I need you to be strong, okay?I need you to help and protect your brothers, you understand?"

"Mom, I can't I'm no-"

Before Francois even had the chance to say anything else, he felt his mother's hands over his again but this time she placed a box in his palms.

"Vat's this?"Francois said opening the purple box, only to be greeted with an elegant looking ring.

"It's a ring, dear," She said with a gentle smile"A very special ring that symbolizes the never ending love you have for someone. You should only give this to the right girl okay Francois?"

"Mom, I'm not going to have a girlfriend!Girls are annoying and gross!"

His mother only chuckled"You say that now but when the time is right, you'll meet the one even if she's annoying and gross. Francois love is a beautiful thing that everyone should experience. Love unites people and grants them both a lifetime of happiness"

Francois didn't say anything after that, he just continued pouting over his mother's sappy rant about love but he did shove the box into his pocket.

-End of Flashback-

  
Francois dropped the box, letting it fall carelessly on the ground till..

*BANG*

Out of anger, Francois punched the wall right next to him, ignoring the pulsing pain now growing in his right hand, he then just lets himself fall to the ground. His legs were too weak to support him at this point.

Francois stared at the box again, reaching for it, before gently stroking it.

Why is the ring still here?

Where were you?

Why doesn't anyone remember you?

Are you really a dream?Just a figment of his imagination?

Francois made a very irritated yell at the thought while he started to scratch aggressively on his scalp, trying to make sense of the situation. You have to be real. These past months seemed so real. You couldn't be fake. How can you not exist if he remembers you?

He remembered everything

your stupid smile,

your obnoxious laughter,

your weird magic,

your crazy antics,

and all the ridiculous adventures you two had.

This caused Francois to cry. Yes, the grumpy, angry, and noncaring Frenchman was now crying. Smacked by the cold truth, Francois soon realized that you really have not been here. Hell, you may not even exist for all he knows.

Were you really just a dream?

Did his mind really just create you and your guys' relationship?

What a **cruel joke**.

After spending a couple more minutes, Francois eventually straightens his appearance before leaving the manor. He really needs a drink right now.


	5. Back To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was your life like before you meet Sans? Before you meet Francois? Probably not so bad, right? Besides how much change can happen from one little reset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~{Author's Note}~  
> Hello, everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Also, I'm so sorry for not updating that much and sadly enough, I won't be updating as fast in the future because lately, I been helping out a buddy of mine dealing with her own monsters and right now, she is my number one priority and most of my time will be cheering her up so please do understand (T~T) Plus, my teachers weren't exactly merciful these past weeks pounding my time with projects, tests, essays, and exams which is the reason why this chapter's a bit rushed. Anyways' here's a chapter!

Finally finishing the last plate to wash for the day, you placed it back to it's respected spot which was in a self a bit too high for your height. Completely unaware of your sleeve sliding back, a disturbing bluish and reddish mark made itself visible to not only to other workers but to your boss as well.

Mentally patting yourself on the back for conquering one of life's greatest challenges, you felt a hand press itself on your shoulder.

" **Ms.(L/n)** "you heard the stern tone from your elderly boss.

Out of instinct, you froze, your once relaxed posture shifting to a soldier that has just been addressed by a general "Yes sir?"

His eyes soften a bit, but still carried a sort of authority that a concerned mother has when she scolds any of her kids who have done something wrong or have been hiding something that they shouldn't.

"Ms.(L/n)..."He paused before he hesitantly continued "Are things going okay for you at home?"

It took you a moment before the question finally clicked in and you felt yourself go stiff.

"Shit, he must of saw it" you silently cursed in your mind"How are you going to get yourself out of this?" 

Your heart started to beat at an unnecessary speed at this point, it was basically pounding against your ribcage. You really didn't have a response for him. Sweat began to code your forehead and you started to scratch at your sides nervously till a plan started to form. 

Taking in a breath, you flashed your boss an awkward reassuring smile before lifting up your sleeve, displaying the nasty bruise."Are you concern by this?Don't worry about it, I just fell down the other day. wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings and I tripped.Nothing to serious sir"

"Please believe it. Please believe it. Please believe it" you prayed over and over in your head as a strained smile was still plastered on your face.

Looking at you one more time to make sure you were not lying and he didn't buy your little act. Your boss only sighed "Ms.(L/n) if you are sure, but I was not born yesterday. I have seen a lot of bruises from my lifetime. Ones that you get from _falling_ and also ones that you get from _abuse"_

 _"_ Mr.Syve-"

"Ms.(L/n), this is a serious situation. I am only stating this because I am concern for you" your boss cuts you off"This is not the first time, you showed up to work with  _accident marks_.Your basically family now and your health and happiness is always importa-"

 **"Sorry, Mr.Syverson but my life situation is none of your business but I do appreciate the concerns.I can assure you everything is fine. I just fell, okay?"** you replied coldly, irritated by the conversation **"Now if you excuse me, I need to go..."**

Mr.Syverson didn't say anything, he just stared at you sadly before giving you a small dismissal wave. Immediately, you took this as your chance and you left the room right away, placing your apron over the rack and taking your jacket. Leaving through the front door, you sighed"Maybe you overreacted...but your boss just didn't shut up.He didn't need to remind you about your _situation_ "

 

-Flashback-

 

"(Y/N)!"you heard your father slurred as he pounded on the door of your room"COME OUT, YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!YOU FORGOT TO MAKE DINNER, YOU USELESS BITCH!"

You couldn't help but cry because you really did regret your living existence, it has already been years since your brother, the only person that did care about you, ran away and since then your always unloving mother had blamed you for his disappearance while your father just didn't really care and continued to beat both you and your mother. Even before your brother left, he promised you that he would come back but yet, he never did and you really couldn't blame him. You would rather be  **dead** than be here but you were always too scared to take your own life.

"(Y/N)!OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Your father didn't cease his yellings and his knocks started to become more aggressive. At this point, you knew you were digging yourself your own grave but you couldn't help yourself you were just scared. Your sobs started to get louder, your arms wrapped around your legs never left and you continued to rock yourself back and forth"

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRYING???SHUT THE FUCK UP AND OPEN THE DOOR OR I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT"

* **BANG***

Your father just punched his fist through the door.

Your father just punched his fist through the door.

 **YOUR FATHER JUST PUNCHED HIS FIST**   **THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR**.

You frozed as you saw your father's hand through the door as he started to struggle with the knob. Stumbling out of your bed, you knew you were no match against him so your best option was to hide. Not even thinking twice, you threw yourself into your closet and you used your clothes to cover yourself and stayed quiet.

You could hear his loud cursing and also a few crashes from here and there, but you still didn't bother to move or even breath.

"(Y/N) WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

***SMASH***

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING HIDING RIGHT NOW!"

***CRASH***

"NOT UNDER THE BED WHICH MEANS..."

Suddenly, things went quiet. A bit too quiet for your liking but that was when you started to see a glow from the closet's door as it started to expand till the the door was fully open revealing the pissed off face of your dad. Not even saying anything, he just yanked you out of the closet by pulling your hair then dragged you into the kitchen where he then proceeded to beat you....

 

-End of Flashback-

 

"Welp I'm going to be fired tomorrow" you groaned, remembering the rude outburst you did towards your boss.

You sighed but you cut your moping short since you had to make it home on time. Your father especially gets pissed off if you don't come home before curfew and not really wanting to upset him because you don't want  **"IT"**  to happen again.Feeling the cold air brush past your bruises, you grimace but still adjusted your jacket nonetheless. 

 

Noticing the sun going down and the sky turning into a darker shade, you started to pick up your pace despite not wanting to go back _home._ The scenery of brightly lit stores soon began to disappear from sight as much more rough-looking buildings came into view.Ignoring the hungry stares from the common drunks, you just quickly slid past them; trying to get to your destination on time. 

Finally, making it to the old torn one-story home; you pushed open the rusty gates. Barely even placing your foot on the property, you could still hear your parents' argument.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF THAT!"

"OF COURSE!WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE WITH A CHEATING MAN WHORE!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GONNA GO?AIN'T NO ONE GOING TO TAKE YOUR UGLY ASS!FACE IT TOTS!I'M ALL YOU GOT"

"If I ever fall in love, I hope my boyfriend doesn't cheat on me" you thought, understanding your mother's anguish because imagine finding out the 'love of your life' leaving you for another person that's just messed up, right?

"But she should have seen it coming since father is still an alcoholic that comes home late" you pointed coldly

Not even verbally responding to their argument, you just let yourself in and snuck into your what's left of your room. Flopping on your mattress, you attempted to fall asleep.

 

{In Your Dream?}

 

Everything was blank, you didn't really see anything but darkness and you really didn't feel anything nor thought of anything either; you just existed basically. Everything was quiet till you started to hear deep chuckles and your own laugh? Wait since when was the last time you ever laugh? Suddenly you started to see a bright glow, it radiated a sort of comforting and warm vibes so you reached for it which soon, you were embraced by the light.

Falling forward, face first, you stumbled up. Your vision was still blurred but you did rub your eyes a few times, only to realize you were in a bar.

"Shit!I am not even allowed to be in  here!" You thought, nervously so quickly you tried to find an exit, but then you heard your voice again?

"HA!YOUR SWEATER IS NOW MINE"You heard a voice similar to yours shout from the bar. 

You turned your head to the direction of the voice to only see a woman that looked a lot like you but older. Her long (h/c) hair in a messy ponytail and she was wearing an unnecessary fluffy blue jacket. She was smiling contently while humming to herself. She was currently sitting on a stool by the counter and then she started talking to the bartender.

"Hey, hot stuff" You saw the women winked which you instantly felt yourself cringe."Have I ever told you that you're the light of my life~"

"Oh my god what is wrong with this chick" you inwardly cried, watching this entire awkward scene, really feeling bad for the bartender."Please make this chick not me. Please make this weirdo not me"

"(Y/n) why?" the bartender groaned.

"Damn it"you groaned as well, facepalming.

The bartender finally turned around to reveal his growing flames!?!

"Holy shit what" you uttered out confused.

....

....

It took you a moment to realize what your older self just said. 

"DID I REALLY MAKE A FUCKING PUN?!?!" You screeched in your mind"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY LIFE"

You couldn't stop yourself from covering your face"God why is this me so embarrassing"

"Sorry, Grillbs." Your older self hummed. "I'm just happy"

Just standing awkwardly on your spot, you just watch the two figures talk.

"How is this possible?" you thought confused"Am I dreaming or is this a future prediction?" 

You didn't really freak out when you figured out that you weren't visible to anyone, but it was frustrating since you did try to smack some sense to your older self so many times.

Suddenly, a short and chubby-looking skeleton walks through you and comes by to sit near your older self.

"Not cool babe" The skeleton huffed"Tibia-honest that was not very humerus"

"Sorry hun, you know I love you" You saw your older self lean in to give the skeleton a peck on the skull, but he just grabbed your face instead and you both got into a passionate kiss.

"Ewww!What the fuck!" you felt yourself ready to hurl"Wait, Am I a necrophiliac!" 

 

\---

 

You woke up and shot up from your mattress. 

"Man, that was a really weird dream." you cringed"I really need to go to church more often"

It took you a few minutes of silence to finally realize that your parents had finally stopped yelling.

"Maybe they fell alseep?" You thought, but you didn't really care so you slowly peeked out of your room; only to see your father talk nervously towards a tall male. He looked extremely pale but he had brown hair with bright red eyes. The same eyes that are similar to your brother. He wore a red scarf and had a very large black coat. He carried a very serious expression"

"Mr.(L/n) where is the money that you owe?"

"Viktor, buddy.I um-er just been cutting short lately" You father rubbed his neck,sweat started to beat down"I swear I'll have it by next month"

"That's what you said **a month ago** "

Watching the two adults bicker, you flinched as you the man known as 'Viktor' pull a pipe out of his coat and proceeded to swing at your father but during all this, you accidently made eye contact with him.

_**Shhhhiiittttttttt.......** _

Viktor paused, staring at you for a bit."Who is the girl?"

You father only managed to cough blood"My-y daughter-er. Yo-ou can ha-ve her-r if-f you wan-t"

You felt your heart drop.

Viktor continued to examine your horrified expression and allowed your father's words to sink in"Da" 

Soon two men from behind Viktor lunged at you, being scared, you grabbed a nearby bottle that your father left on the floor and you swung at one of the men, successfully laying a hard hit causing him to fall on his butt while he rubs on his head.

"You little bitch"

"Leave me alone!Don't touch me!" 

Realizing a full on bottle wasn't going to help you, you smashed the end on the wall next to you which by doing this left you with half a bottle with sharp ridges. You never really intended to hurt anyone. You just didn't want to be touch. You waved the bottle threateningly, but that's when you heard very slow clapping.

"Yes"the Russian began"She seems perfect"

Before you could even respond, you felt someone hit you in the back of the head.

Picking up your form, Viktor didn't say anything.

"Sso-o is-s my debt-t paid-d now?"Your father asked.

***BANG***

Your father's blood soon painted all over the wooden floor.

"Now it is"Viktor chuckled, but stop when you started to shift uncomfortably and at that moment that's when he noticed some of your bruises.

"Poor little sunflower must have gone through a lot" he muttered, watching your face nestle deeper in his scarf.

"Cute..." He thought.

"Xiao, comrade. Get rid of the evidence and make sure nothing left behind"

The Chinese man didn't say anything as he started to pour gasoline on the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you had a street life before?  
> Also, it seems Chara going to have his own competition on best scary big brother now.


	6. Words' From Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for the next chapter, who do you want the reader to meet first? Give yo response down below!

Chara didn't even respond once he felt the familiar weird prickles from the golden flowers beneath him. Sitting up, he ignored his upset counterpart. 

"CHARA WHAT THE HECK!WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" 

Chara only gave him a bored stare.

 **"Hypocrite"** Chara bitterly thought before he actually expressed himself verbally"The same thing you did asshole"

"CHARA DO YOU REALIZE ALL THE MONSTERS' RIGHTS WE SPENT YEARS FIGHTING FOR IS NOW GONE!WE ARE GOING TO START ALL OVER!"

"Good for you then, huh pacifist?"

"CHARA THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Frisk then continue his rants about abusing the use of a reset.

This just caused Chara to be pissed off.

**"Shut it, partner"**

Frisk froze in horror, seeing the very familiar black ozz drip from Chara's smiling face which brought back many horrible memories.

" **Since when were you the boss of me?You better watch that tongue of yours, Frisk, before I cut it~"**

This just caused Frisk to gulp and stare back to his look-alike in fear.

 **"Besides I haven't done anything wrong~"** Chara began **"I only did what we always do. Reset~"**

**"We have done it a million times so why should this one even matter?"**

**"An to be quite honest with cha Frisk, I was actual quite happy during that last timeline~"**

Chara's insane smile started to strain **"I finally found my lost sister for the first time despite the many timelines"**

 **"She was happy for once..."** Chara's expression began to soften before he sighed **"Till that trashbag came in"**

 **'She loved him Frisk and it's obvious enough that he loved her back"** Frisk saw Chara rub his temples in irritation  **"As annoying as the trashbag is, I honestly didn't care about him as long as he doesn't do anything stupid to her but guess what?"**

**"He cheated and that's the type of person (Y/n) doesn't need in her life"**

 

 

-Flashback-

 

The moment you told him about the sudden disappearances of your so called 'boyfriend', Chara immediately went to investigate and started to follow the short-ass skeleton.

Adjusting his sunflower hat and floral dress, he took a seat near the table that your boyfriend was currently waiting at. Lifting up his menu to make it look like he was reading, tho he was just watching the skeleton who seemed so absorbed by his phone.

"Well, he hasn't been answering my texts or calls that much anymore" he remember you telling him"He's probably busy tho"

"That trashbag looks sooo busy"Chara rolled his eyes but felt his teeth clench as he saw a very busty looking lady stop by his table.

"Hey beautiful" He heard the skeleton say."Whatca doin' here?'

"Hey babe" The women leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the cheek"Just came to see how my bonely man is doing~"

Things soon started to escalate and their hands started to spread all over the other person's  body.

 **"How dare he!"** Chara growled.

Chara was furious at this point, he basically crushed the glass cup that he was holding earlier till suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse Miss?"

"WHAT!"

"Umm the man by table 7, wanted me to give you this"the waitress then handed you a new drink."He said he's completely sorry for your loss and said you could throw the drink at your um cheating spouse???"

{At Table 7}

"Damn!Francois!Do you see those legs!"Alan whistled, staring at the brunette sitting alone. She had short brown hair, bright red eyes, and wore a floral dress with a sun hat placed on her head.

Francois only grunted, noticing the small adam's apple "Alan, that is a man"

"Hell nah" Alan flipped him off "I ain't gay and I know what a chick looks like. Get your eyes check old man"

"Whatever" Francois shrugged till he noticed the intensity coming from the short hair male and followed where he was staring which lead to a table with a short skeleton and a professionally dressed lady with fairly large breast doing the common ritual of his country.

This caused Francois to cringe. "Zee world nowadays," he thought "Vere a skeleton gets more ass zen you"

Noticing the trap crushed the glass he was holding earlier. Francois felt a sort of pity and called the waitress over so that she could give the gender confused male another drink to throw at his probably now ex.

{Back To Chara}

Chara stared blankly stared at the drink before he stood up. He just walked over to the table and poured the drink over the both of them.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAt FOR!" The woman screeched.

"Opps my hand must of slip~"Chara hummed before walking away.

{Le Time skip}

Not even wasting a minute, Chara rushed to the Skelebros' home so that he could tell you, but when he got in the home he just saw you humming happily and very spaced out while cuddling with the short skeleton. This pissed Chara off and he legit pounced on your boyfriend and attempted to swing at him till you pull him off.

**"YOU CHEATING FUCKER!''**

"Chara, woah, bro calm down, geez''You said, pulling him back; completely unaware of the smug look on Sans face.

 

-End of Fashback-

 

Frisk didn't respond which caused Chara to scoff **"He was the one that ruin their relationship, not her yet, you decided to load back so that he can make up for his mistakes and what will he learn then?That he could do whatever he wants?Mess with anyone he wants then start over?"**

 **"What about (Y/n), huh?What about her input?"** Chara growled

 **"She was happy you know but yet, you and that Trashbag took that away from her.She deserves waay more than this damn world gives her"** That was when Frisk noticed the black tears dripping from Chara's face, he reached forward for him but Chara only shoved him and hissed.

**"I expected that from him but not you Frisk..."**

**"I thought I can actually trust you"**

**"** Char-"Now that was when Frisk finally felt the weight of his actions.

 **''But apparently not"** Chara spat as he began to walk away

"Wait!Chara!Where are you going???"

 **"Away, I got things to do so I'll be out of your way"** Chara muttered, **"Probably going to stay at Tori's till you get us back to the surface till then, I  want absolutely nothing to do with you nor that asshole."**

Frisk then began to follow after him but the moment he touched Chara's sleeve, Chara grabbed Frisk by the collar of his sweater. **"This is going to be the last reset and if you do anything, I'll make sure to kill everyone you love over and over, got it partner~"** Chara threatened but his voice went even deeper **"Remember, you and your little pal better leave my sister alone"**

Letting go his tight hold, Chara just continued his walking, muttering one last thing which Frisk didn't really catch.

**"Don't worry sis, Big brother Chara is going to fix everything. I'll make sure you get your happy ending and I will protect you this time, I promise..."**

 

-Flashback-

 

You were shivering at this point and you didn't cease your crying. Your face was already a darker shade of red and blue because earlier you got in trouble for going outside when you weren't supposed to.

"It hurts, Chara" You whimpered as your brother continued to rub medicine on some of your cuts.

"Shh I know" He sighed"But I need you to be strong for me okay?"

Your small hands gripped on the sides of his sweater as you tried your best not to make a noise and Chara keep giving you small praises while he was finishing up on the most concerning areas.

When he was done, Chara complimented you"See you did good (n/n)" He cooed, but despite his praises, you caught a glimpse of yourself on the mirror behind him and realize you could barely even identify yourself. That just caused you to break down, holding close your swollen face as you cried.

"H-he di-id i-it ag-ain Cha-ara"You choked out"W-whe-en is he-e go-oing to-o st-oop"

Chara didn't really know how to respond. Yes, there were times where he was beaten so bad that it became hard for him to breath but it was something he grown use to but seeing you like this was just heartbreaking. Rage began to grow inside him but he still gave you a small kiss on your forehead nonetheless.

"I don't know, (Y/n)"Chara stated sadly"But we'll get out of here someday. I'll make sure of it"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick short chapter before school. Enjoy~  
> Plus Awwwe, Big bro Chara is even willing to put on a dress for you if it means he has to disguise himself to make sure your boyfriend be loyal.


End file.
